Hero King Jaden
by Naruto Uzumaki7
Summary: After the awakening of his Supreme King powers, Jaden uses his newfound discovery to become the best Elemental Hero user. While a great pro duelist, something is still missing in his life. To find out what it is, he's enrolled into Duel Academy. Can he find what he's missing or will he forever remain lost? JadenxAlexis. JadenxHarem


Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello everybody. This is my venture into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfiction. After seeing the reactions and response to my brother's, SuperNeos2, stories, I figured 'I gotta try this.' So here I am.<p>

I wanna give a shout out to SuperNeos2 for the help he'll be giving me, the character and cards he's lending me, and for publishing, in my opinion, the best and most original Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories: "Supreme King Jaden" "The Domino Eight" and "Supreme King Jaden: Gentle Darkness vs. Light of Destruction". If you haven't read any of these stories for what ever reason, GO AND DO IT! THEY ARE AWESOME!

Jaden won't be as childish in this story as he is in canon. He also has his Supreme King powers in this story and has learned to control them (for the most part).

He will also be able to see all his Duel Spirits in this story.

The pairing for this story will be a harem. To those that wanna know who's in the harem, it is: Alexis, Yubel, Burstinatrix, Lady Heat, Blair, Camula, Jasmine, and Mindy. There'll be two more members of the harem, but that'll be revealed within time.

Okay enough chat, time to get started.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Get your Game On<p>

A lone figure was currently resting on a mattress in a single bedroom apartment, snoring loudly. He had brown hair with an orange patch to accommodate it at the top. His eyes couldn't be seen due to his eyes being closed. This was Jaden Yuki.

Another figure entered the room... well, more like floated in. It was a female. The woman had long grey hair with snow-white tips, a red leather full body costume that had cuts around her shoulders, a slight gap at the base of her neck and the costume stopped a few inches after her shoulder. She had long red heeled boots made of the same material that reached halfway between her hip and her knee. On her arms were red fingerless gloves that were also made of the same material that stopped just after her elbows, ending with a spike. On top of her head was a golden helmet with a small green gem. Her skin was ash-white. Her eyes where not hidden by the mask she wore and were revealed to be a bright, vibrant green. Her lower face was also uncovered, revealing more of her ash-like skin and her ruby-red lips.

"Jaden..." She called to him gently.

Jaden raised a hand and shooed her away. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." He groggily responded, turning on his side.

She sighed, having seen this coming. Nodding to herself, she stood just at the side of the mattress he was sleeping on... And then promptly kicked him off.

"Wake up you lazy idiot!" She screamed.

Jaden scurried on the ground. "Okay, okay, I'm awake!" He said. He gathered his breath from the sudden fall. "Still though Burstinatrix, why'd you have to wake me up for?" Jaden asked.

Burstinatrix motioned out to the hall. "Someone's here to see you?" She explained.

Jaden sighed. "I think I know who." He mumbled as he stood up and quickly pecked Burstinatrix's lips. "Thanks for the heads up." He thanked as he started walking to the door.

As he was walking, he passed by another figure. This one was also feminine and was giving Jaden a teasing smirk. She had sickly-pink skin, large black wings on her back, and heterochromic eyes and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead. She wore a black suit that covered one of her breasts with gray clothing over the covered torso. She looked demonic, but to Jaden she was beautiful.

"What, you can kiss Burstinatrix but not me?"

Jaden grinned. "Of course, Yubel." He laughed as he too gave a quick peck to her. Yubel decided to get ahead and kept the kiss going a little longer than necessary, something Jaden was surprised at but didn't mind.

"Go see who's here." She reminded.

Jaden nodded. "Going..." He laughed. He didn't make it more than two steps before he was stopped again. It was a third female. She was blonde and light-skinned and wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt. On her right leg were more flame designs while the left leg of her costume was split apart slightly at her upper thigh, the two separate pieces of the long boot and costume had a golden ring right where that part of the clothing ended with a golden connector like those that connect stockings to a garter belt held the two together. Her feet where covered by flame-red boots. At her shoulders was a small orange cape with golden metal guards attached at her shoulders. To finish her attire, she had red gloves that matched the fabric of the rest of her costume.

She smirked. "Aren't you forgetting someone, Jay?" She asked, pointing to her lips.

Jaden chuckled. "I could never forget you, Lady Heat." He kissed her too. "I really gotta answer this door." He reminded.

"I know..." Lady Heat nodded. "I just wanted some love too." She said as she let him walk on by.

Jaden was in a relationship that most people would frown upon. First off there's the fact he's in a relationship with a Duel Spirit and then there's the fact he was in a relationship with three Duel Spirits. His girlfriends where the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Yubel, and Elemental Hero Lady Heat.

Jaden's life wasn't exactly what people would call normal. His parents supported him and his love for the game of Duel Monsters, his father even getting him Yubel when he was out on business. Jaden loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. All though she kept putting kids into comas whenever he lost a duel when he was younger. Jaden convinced her to stop and that he can't get better if no one wanted to duel him. Yubel didn't hurt anyone after that.

He also won a design contest when he was younger to launch a bunch of new cards into space so that other life forms could learn how to duel. He was overjoyed that he had won.

His joy was short lived when his parents were killed soon after in a car accident. Jaden was heartbroken. It was at this time that he began to grow very close to all of his Duel Spirits. They filled in the loneliness that he had and he was forever grateful for it.

Jaden was then taken in by an orphanage, only to be kicked out because he refused to give his family's money to the bastard in charge since his parent's wealth went to him. Ever since then Jaden had entered tournaments to make money in order to help survive, wanting to save the inheritance money and only use it for emergency. Over the years Yubel had also told him of his past, powers and who he truly was. Jaden accepted he was the reincarnation of a dark king from long ago, kinda thinking it was badass, but he also wanted to be his own person in this new life he was in. And so, he became the Hero King in tournaments using the incredibly hard to master Elemental Hero archetype due to their flexibility. He was considered to be the master of the archetype by the Pro League, and has been trying to master his powers through the years which had changed his once soft brown eyes into orbs of soft honey-gold of his old life.

He was doing so well now that he didn't even think he needed anything else in his life, which is where this next conversation was gonna go.

He stopped at the door and opened it, revealing a man just a little taller than him with wild and spiky yellow hair with a dash of red and black thrown in there.

He nodded to him. "Hey, Yugi..." He greeted.

Yugi nodded back. "Hey, Jaden. I assume you know why I'm here?"

Jaden sighed. "Today, huh?" He asked, getting a nod from Yugi. Jaden laughed. "Great... just great." Today was the day that Jaden would be applying for the great Duel Academy, a school created by Yugi's Rival, Seto Kiba. The school was split into three dorms:

Slifer Red; a low level dorm to show that Kaiba still let their infamous rivalry exist out of the Duel Arena despite Yugi attempting to leave it alone. Any student that did poorly on their written and then their practical exams end up in this dorm and were nicknamed the Slifer Drop-outs due to many just dropping out of the school due to the harsh competition.

Ra Yellow; A mid-level dorm. Ra, while depicted as the mightiest of the three, was a non-threatening monster to Kaiba. The god of the sun was owned by Marik Ishtar who wasn't much of a threat, according to Kaiba's own arrogance. The duelists that did exceedingly well on both their written and practical exams ended up in here.

Obelisk Blue; the top of Kaiba's school due to him holding the Obelisk the Tormentor card in the Battle City tournament. The dorm was meant for the best overall duelists, once who preformed well in exams and duels. But the dorm had been corrupted to be the home of the richest snobs who expected everything; rare cards, respect, even victories, to be handed to them on a silver platter.

Jaden didn't wanna go to the school, thinking that there wasn't anything he could learn there that would benefit him in his Pro Career. But, Yugi insisted on it and the man knew best. Jaden just liked to think that this once, he would be wrong.

Yugi sighed. "You need this. I already talked to Kaiba about enrolling you and things are set. You might as well go."

Jaden chuckled. "I've never seen you two work so hard together for anything."

Yugi groaned. "Jaden, just do this for me. Do it for me as payment for taking you under my wing."

Jaden held a finger up to him. "You're pulling that card? You never do that to make me do something. You must be getting desperate."

"Did it work?"

Silence passed them as Jaden and Yugi entered a staring contest. Soon after, Jaden cracked and nodded. "Jerk. Yeah sure... I just need to get dressed." He said as he disappeared into his room to get some clothes on.

Yugi sighed, despite his victory. 'I really hope this works...'

A little while later, Jaden found himself sporting new threads to make his way to the entrance exams. He had a black and red coat with the pictures of his original five Elemental Heroes; Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, and Bubbleman on the back in full color. He had a orange t-shirt underneath it and blue jeans, finishing off with black and gray sneakers.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy." Jaden said as he arrived towards the entrance of the Kaiba Dome, where the entrance exams for Duel Academy where taking place. He thought about slowing pace and arriving too late, but Yugi would chew his ear out for it. He would at least make a game out of this for his own amusement.

"Greetings young man. How may I help you?" The man in charge asked.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy."

"Name?"

"Jaden Yuki."

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. A few seconds later he found it. "Ah, here you are. Jaden Yuki." The man nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"Thank you sir." Jaden bowed respectfully and went to proceed inside the building. He passed the written exam, just barely scrapping past a 70%, hoping to have failed as he only answered a few correctly out of habit, not that he was sure he would've gotten most of them right even if he did study, and started heading towards the stadium.

'I don't have to be here. I'm already a pro. I should kick the crap outta Yugi for making me do this.' He pondered.

Lady Heat frowned. 'No fighting with your mentor and friend!' She scolded.

Jaden sighed before he nodded. 'Alright.'

He noticed a duel taking place in one of the fields. The person being tested was a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it who had 3200 life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had 1900 and two monsters, a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Beg for mercy? Or C) Run home to momma?" The tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) None of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." The kid said as he bowed.

Jaden nodded. 'Although I don't really approve of sacrificing a monster like that, if it let him win the duel then go for it.' He shrugged.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" A boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kinda whiz kid were true." A spiky brown haired kid next to him said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

'Chazz Princeton, huh? With an attitude like that, I might have to knock you down a few pegs.' Jaden thought with a smirk.

Yubel shook her head. 'Don't get too carried away, Jay.'

'I promise, Babe.'

Lady Heat gave a warning look. 'Seriously, Jaden. Don't start problems just to get kicked out so you don't have to be here.'

Jaden frowned. 'I promise! Jeez, I get it!' His spirits all giggled at his reaction.

"That's Chazz, he went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school." A small boy with blue hair said when he saw who Jaden was looking at.

"He's not so tough, he's just talking a bunch of stuff to hide the fact that he sucks. He probably used his money to get where he is and not skill." Jaden said with a shake of his head "Also, name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"Syrus Truesdale." The bluenette replied with a nervous bow.

Jaden laughed before he saw something a couple of seats away. It seemed to be a blonde hair woman. She wore wore a black leather costume, the pants being reminiscent of fishnet stockings, leather gloves, belt, and jacket. She had a black tank top on under the jacket, revealing a sizeable cleavage, along with a mask that barely showed her blue eyes.

Since the guys weren't ogling her, Jaden was gonna go out on a limb here and say she was a spirit.

She was hovering over a boy with brown hair that went down to the base of his neck. He was sitting alone in a row of seats, isolated from the rest of them. He had a single brown eye, Jaden curious when he saw bandages wrapped around the right side of his face.

Jaden looked back to Syrus. "You got a clue who that is?" He pointed to the boy.

Syrus looked in his direction. "Who? Him?" He asked to make sure. Jaden nodded. "That's Jason Naito. I heard he barely passed the written test and barely scraped together a win in his duel. He's scored only above me and I barely made it myself."

Jaden nodded, not seeing anything worth noting of this guy other than the spirit by him. While she was cute, he hasn't seen a Duel Monsters card like hers before. It intrigued him.

'You're gonna pine for more girlfriends?' Burstinatrix teased. 'I thought Yubel made you promise not to get too many.'

'Hey, I said that he can have as much as he wanted so long as he loved me the most.' She corrected. The promise that they made in their past lives of Jaden giving all his love to Yubel was told to him upon her telling him who he was. Jaden, while not really minding the promise, asked if he could have another girlfriend since he would love to have kids someday. Yubel saw how much he wanted that and agreed, and it pretty much snowballed from there with Burstinatrix and Lady Heat joining the harem. Poison Rose was offered, but declined. Jaden had three girlfriends, but hadn't found the right human one, or ones, yet. 'I said he can have dozens of girlfriends.'

Lady Heat giggled. 'And we thank you for allowing him to do that!'

Jaden laughed. 'Nah, I'm not looking for more at the moment. I just thought I've seen every Duel Monster.' He explained.

His three girlfriends laughed.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'Another rookie for the Academy.' He thought dismissively. 'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

"It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly." Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler bug out a bit. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, o... of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this slacker a duel… fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

Back with Jaden and Syrus, the black haired boy from earlier walked towards them after exiting the dueling field. "Hey there, you did great in your duel! You might even be the second best in the whole school!" Jaden called, praising the boy.

"Thank you. I am Bastion Misawa." the black haired boy nodded, despite having obvious questions to his second statement.

"Syrus Truesdale..."

"And I'm..."

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field #4." The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field #4."

"That's me! Looks like it's go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist at the school? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He seems rather interesting." Bastion nodded as the brown haired boy ran to the field. Syrus nodded his agreements.

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to Duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field. The young king was shocked at what he saw, not sure if it was a man or a woman.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler snapped as it looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed at the tone before he replied. "My name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair, Head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." An aura of fire seemed to surround Crowler at that comment

"Now that he mentions it..." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said. Chazz just looked on.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work and high marks." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted into Duel Academy first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" Crowler yelled

"Game on!" Jaden proclaimed in confidence

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

Higher up in the stadium stood three Obelisk Blue students, one male and two female. The first female was wearing a blue blazer which had blue trims, blue mini-skirt, blue high heels and a pair of dueling gloves that had gold studding in the knuckles. The second female wore the same minus the gloves.

The lone male wore the male equivalent; white jacket, blue trousers. While he had dark blue hair which reached his shoulder blades and grey eyes, the girls had long dirty-blonde hair that reached her lower back, with amber eyes to match while the second girl had long waist length pink hair pulled into a side bang and emerald eyes.

"Man, this kid must be really good or done something to really piss off Crowler for him to duel him, huh Zane?" the blonde girl asked.

"Who knows, Alexis," Zane shrugged.

Alexis turned to the pink haired girl. "What'd you think, Asami?"

"I'm guessing he pissed him off," she answered. "Crowler wouldn't waste time with a nobody otherwise."

"I'll go first, teach." He drew. "I'll start with Foolish Burial to send a monster to the graveyard." He did so. "Now I'll set two facedowns and summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!"

One of his three girlfriends appeared on the field with a fireball in each hand, ready to fire. (4/1300/1000)

"Ready, hubby." She smiled.

Jaden smiled back. "Now since it's my End Phase, you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero on my side due to Lady Heat's ability."

Lady Heat threw both fireballs at Crowler, enlightening his coat in flames as he quickly patted it down.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3800

"Let's see what you got, teach."

"Very well then!" Crowler said as his Duel Coat ejected a new card "I place two cards facedown and play the facedown Heavy Storm!"

"Oh man," Syrus whined. "Jaden's about to lose his facedowns."

Up in the stands, Jason Naito stared down.

Jaden shrugged. "I'll chain Emergency Previsions to send my facedown Hero Signal to gain 1000 life points."

His facedown card was changed into blue particles as it flew into Jaden.

Jaden: 5000

Crowler: 3800

"Wow," Alexis awed. "That was good."

Zane and Asami were stoic.

Bastion nodded. "My my, he was able to gain something from his card even as it was being destroyed."

"Seems like you're the only one to luck out here." Jaden said.

"I wouldn't say that, because the two Traps I destroyed where two copies of the Statue of the Wicked! When these cards are sent to the Graveyard I get to summon two Wicked Tokens!" Crowler finished his gloat as two hideous looking serpent monsters appeared on his field. (2/1000/1000)×2

Syrus was confused. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm. Not just to render Jaden defenseless, but to aid himself as well."

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy, said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Indeed. I always wondered what was the fuss about it." Asami added.

"I tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler finished as he raised his hand to the sky. The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded to reveal a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears, coloured a deep rusted brown with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shinning from under it's spartan-like helmet. (8/3000/3000)

That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

Asami nodded at the sight of it.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, that's a cool card! I've always wanted to fight one!" He grinned.

This shocked many people, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

Back up in the stands, Jason was wide eyed at Jaden's comment. 'How can he be so calm!' He then sighed. 'Wish I can be that cool.'

The spirit behind him saddened seeing her friend like this.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all."

"That's funny..." Asami said, though she didn't laugh.

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist.

"Hey teach!"

"What!?"

"Remember that monster I sent to my graveyard and with Foolish Burial?"

Crowler was getting annoyed. "What about it!?"

Jaden smirked. "Its effect activates in the graveyard." Jaden pulled the card out, revealing a fiendish looking monster with silver hair and red armor. "It's my Necro Guardna and I can remove him from play to stop an attack once." He pocketed the card as Golem pulled its fist back.

Crowler grumbled. "Just go..."

Jaden blinked. "Seriously?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Yes!" Crowler exploded.

"What do you teach again?"

"I'm the Techniques Professor!" Crowler yelled in absolute anger.

"Then I can tell you didn't earn your PhD in Dueling and just bought it from a corrupt professor." Jaden deadpanned "Your entire 'strategy' was just bring out that monster which has an okay effect but can be destroyed or stopped by a good number of different strategies, as I just showed with my Guardna. You have two cards left in your hand and didn't try and protect yourself so all I have to do is destroy Golem and I win."

Crowler twitched as murmuring began in the crowd.

"Is he serious?" Syrus asked.

Bastion shrugged. "It's big words, but maybe he can follow through on them."

"Do you think that kid has a point?" Alexis asked.

"He is saying some big stuff." Asami noted.

"Let's see if he can back up that big talk." Zane replied.

Crowler was still fuming. "How dare you mock me and my dueling!? Next turn you're gonna pay for those words!"

Jaden shrugged, drawing and having three. "First I'll play the Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!"

The man that appeared was covered in a white suit that covered 100% of his body, including his head, with fire designs decorating his chest and shoulders. His legs, arms and neck had golden armour that blended in with the main costume. Large gold gauntlets with flame decoration where on his forearms. His glowing green eyes where visible from slits in his white mask and a large red crown-like item was atop his head. (4/1600/1200)

Heat nodded. "Hey, sis." He turned to Jaden. "Hey, future bro-in-law." He smirked at Lady Heat's blushing face.

"Heat!"

Jaden laughed. "Anyway, Heat here gains 200 points for every Elemental Hero on the field, including himself." He explained as a flaming aura surrounded Heat's body. (1600-2000)

"Now I'm gonna play a little game of chance here with the Hero Dice spell card." He said as a six sided dice appeared on the field above him. "First I select an Elemental Hero on my field, like Heat, and roll this dice. Whatever happens next depends on what number I roll."

The die fell down and started to spin on the ground between Jaden's and Crowler's monsters.

"Anybody what this card does?" Syrus asked.

"If I can recall correctly, a 1 would make Jaden lose life points equal to his selected monster's ATK points; a 2 would destroy one of his spells; a 3 a monster Jaden has; a 4 a monster Crowler has; a 5 one of Crowler's spells; and a 6 would allow Heat to attack directly." Bastion listed. "His best chance is if he gets a four."

'Luck? That's what he's relying on?' Jason thought, shocked at the gamble Jaden would take.

Chazz sneered. 'Scum... Relying everything on a dice roll!'

Alexis was intrigued. "Relying on chance? That's pretty bold."

"Almost like watching a Joey Wheeler duel." Asami said, now intrigued to see what happens.

Zane remained quiet.

The dice finally started to stop spinning, rolling over and landing on a...

4!

"Great Scott!" Bastion gasped.

"He got it!?" Syrus added.

Jaden smirked. "Now your Golem goes to the scrap yard." He laughed as Crowler's Golem dissembled and broke down in front of Crowler, who was in shock and denial.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Crowler snapped, yelling at him with fury etched into his face.

"You really wanna know who I am?" Jaden asked, deadpanning again. "Tell me, you ever heard of an alias known as the 'Hero King'?" He asked, getting a chorus of gasps, making him smile. "Seems they've figured out who I am. I was wondering how much longer."

"W-What!? Y-You're the Hero King!?" Crowler stuttered, paling.

"The one and only!" Jaden bowed dramatically.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"Incredible! No wonder his last move was so good!" Bastion commented in awe.

'A well known pro is here!?' Jason gasped.

"Seriously? That's him!?" Alexis gasped, again.

"A pro!? Here!?" Asami gasped as well.

"The Hero King... The best Elemental Hero duelist who ever lived..." Zane muttered. He quickly smirked. He just found himself a challenge to face this year.

"Impossible!" Chazz exclaimed.

Jaden laughed at the response. "Well I think it's time I..." He grinned. "'Play the Final Card!'" He quoted.

Crowler gasped. That's what the King said when he was about to win.

"Since this guy is the only card in my hand, I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" A stocky man in blue armor and matching cape, with two water hoses attached to his gloves appeared on the field. (800/1200)

Heat also gained more points. (2000-2200)

"Let's see..." Jaden counted. "2200 plus 1300 plus another 800 adds up to 4300 points and lookie here..." He smirked. "You only have 3800 left."

Crowler gasped.

"My friends and lover... If you may..."

"At once my King/Lover!" They all shouted as they each attacked. Bubbleman shot out a blast of bubbles from his hose while the two Heats each prepared a massive fireball. They shot their attacks at once and stuck Crowler, who fell to the ground when hit.

Jaden: 5000 (Winner)

Crowler: 0

Jaden smirked as he turned to the crowd and raised his right arm into the air causing them to burst into cheers. 'Hmmm... Maybe I can have some fun this year.' He thought.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1.<p>

Well now, I had fun with that :D

Credit to SuperNeos2 for help with the duel and for lending your two awesome OCs. I promise I'll make good use of them!

The action has just started and we're about to see plenty more soon. This is gonna be an epic redoing of GX!

Drop a review if you enjoyed and hope to see you next time!


End file.
